Christmas Bride
by SpirkTrekker42
Summary: Jim and Spock spend Christmas Eve together.  Jim pops the question. Fluff ensues.   K/S SLASH.  Written for the ksadvent LJ community.


Disclaimer: The rights to Star Trek belong to Gene Roddenberry, and NuTrek belongs to J.J. Abrams, Orci, and Kurtzman.

A/N: Here's a little fluffy Christmas present from me to all of you! I was going to do Rudolph, but I ended up running out of time to finish it. I'll just save that one for next year. ;)

The song 'Christmas Bride' belongs to the Ray Conniff Singers. I only changed a few words at the end, to make it appropriate for K/S.

_Christmas Bride_

.~.

Amidst the hustle and bustle of angry drivers, tantrum-throwing kids, and exhausted Salvation Army workers outside, Captain Kirk and Commander Spock enjoyed a quiet Christmas Eve in their San Francisco apartment. Jim had whipped up a batch of chili (meatless, of course) for them to share. Fresh vegetables, corn bread, and water completed the candlelit meal. Warmth flowed through the apartment, as Jim had adjusted the thermostat for Spock's comfort _and_ turned on the gas logs. (If he had to go around in a t-shirt and shorts, so be it.) Night fell outside their window as they began to eat. Soft instrumental Christmas music played in the background as they discussed ship's business, and memories of Christmases long ago.

This was a special Christmas for Jim, as it was the first one he'd had with Spock as his boyfriend. After five years of dancing around each other, (and driving Bones up a wall) the Vulcan had agreed to a trial period of courtship. The end result would be either parting ways, or bonding, as it was Vulcan custom. Jim liked to think he was meeting Spock's expectations. After all, he hadn't been thrown out yet, which was more than he could say about his previous flames.

After dinner, they sipped chocolate martinis and listened to Jim's Ray Conniff Singers playlist, a two hundred year old Terran group that had recorded practically every Christmas song known to mankind. While Spock found certain aspects of the season to be especially illogical, such as a fat man bringing toys to all the children of the earth in one night, flying reindeer, and Vulcans afflicted with dwarfism working in the freezing temperatures of the North Pole, he did not say a word. He knew how much Christmas meant to Jim, and he did not wish to spoil it.

When the _Twelve Days of Christmas _song came on, Jim's eyes lit up. He got up and started prancing and twirling around the living room, much to Spock's dismay. Then he remembered where he was, and a blush crept across his cheeks.

"What?" He said to the Vulcan's stare. "It was my favorite song as a kid." He sat back down and managed to contain himself as Spock finished his martini.

"My compliments on the drink, Jim," said the Vulcan. "I am feeling more relaxed, as I am sure was your intent."

Jim's eyes twinkled. "How did you guess?"

Spock shrugged. "However, if you wished for me to become more pliant towards engaging in intercourse, I assure you my belief on the matter has remained unchanged." Spock, like all Vulcans, was adamant about saving sex until commitment had been formalized. It was perfectly natural for _him _to want to only do it with his intended. Thankfully, Spock insisted that Kirk's… escapades in the past would not count against him in their relationship.

Kirk rolled his eyes. "I was only trying to get you to dance with me." The Vulcan had proved to be rather obstinate on that matter as well, so if he couldn't go all the way with Spock, he sure as hell was going to get to dance with him.

"But Jim, I do not know how to dance the Terran way," Spock protested.

"That's okay. I'll lead – all you have to do is follow."

The Vulcan's lips twitched. "Now that is something at which I am practiced."

"We'll start with a slow waltz, nothing complicated," Kirk assured him. "Trust me." He scrolled through his playlist until he found a song he liked. They stood up, and Spock took Jim's offered arm. Kirk helped him into position just in time for the song to start. They moved to the beat of the music, one two three, one two three, as Jim sang along with the recording.

_Santa, make her my bride for Christmas  
Santa, it wouldn´t cost very much  
Just a sprinkle of reindeer dust,  
a sprig of mistletoe  
and the sound of your laughter  
as you fly above the snow_

Spock found it surprisingly easy to follow Jim's lead in the dance. He was able to lose himself in the flow of the music and the strength of Jim's hand at his back, as they waltzed by the Christmas tree. If this was what dancing with Jim was like, effortless gliding in tandem, why hadn't he done so before?__

Santa, if you will use your magic  
this Christmas Eve while I'm holding her tight  
then I'll whisper the proper thing and offer her a ring  
please Santa, make her my Christmas bride

During the female singer's part, Jim sang in a high falsetto voice, swinging his hips and batting his eyes at Spock, who could barely restrain his laughter. This was one of the things he lo… appreciated about the human, his ability to amuse.

_Santa make me his bride for Christmas  
Santa it wouldn´t cost very much  
Just a sprinkle of reindeer dust,  
a sprig of mistletoe  
and the sound of your laughter  
as you fly above the snow_

Jim switched back to his regular voice to sing the last stanza. Something changed in the human's demeanor then, as Spock could hear the seriousness in his strong tenor voice. Jim's arms tightened around him, and he voluntarily stepped closer until their noses were almost touching. They locked eyes and Spock could not bring himself to look away. It was as if an invisible force was pulling them together. Every decision Spock had made in his life had led him to this single moment, to remain at this human's side.__

Santa, if you will use your magic  
this Christmas Eve while I'm holding _**him**__ tight  
then we'll whisper the proper things  
and wear each other's ring_

Jim swallowed hard as the song slowed to an end. He sang the last line so softly Spock would have had difficulty hearing it, had he not had excellent Vulcan hearing.__

Santa, make him my Christmas mate

When Jim pulled away from him, Spock was alarmed. Had he misunderstood the human's intentions? But then his purpose soon became clear. Jim knelt down on one knee, and pulled out a black velvet box from his pocket. He carefully opened it to reveal a simple gold band, glinting in the firelight.

"I know there's probably some formal Vulcan way to ask this, but I couldn't find it so I'm just going to ask you straight out." The blond took a deep breath. "Spock, will you bond with me?" In his free hand, he formed the _ozh'esta_.

The poor Vulcan looked like he couldn't decide which hand to focus on - the invitation for a Vulcan kiss between bondmates or the ring. Both had equal implications.

"Jim?" He whispered. "Is this… is this real?"

Now Kirk could have teased the Vulcan for speaking such an illogical sentence. However he simply answered,

"Yes."

"But what about your aversion to commitment?" Spock pressed him, wanting to make absolutely sure Jim knew what he was doing before he answered.

"I've thought long and hard about this, and there's nothing that would make me happier than spending the rest of my life with you. There is no one else for me but you, Spock." Jim's pleading eyes met his. "I'm yours if you want me."

Spock's joy radiated throughout his face, unsuppressed for that one moment in time. "I do." He extended his two fingers to meet Jim's, and a pleasant tingly feeling washed over them. "Jim, t'hy'la!"

"Can I put the ring on you?" Jim asked, sounding uncharacteristically shy. "I have one for me as well, but I accidentally left it at the office."

Spock nodded, and allowed his new fiancé to slip it on the proper finger. Although it was a human custom, it felt right to him.

"Now the whole world knows you're mine." Jim captured his Vulcan's lips with his own in a soft kiss. They gazed into each other's eyes, bright blue meeting cool brown, as the news began to sink in.

"I have a question," Spock asked.

"Anything."

The Vulcan's eyebrow lifted. "Do you see me as the bride in the relationship? If so, then I believe I must attend to my wifely duties."

Jim's laughter filled their apartment as Spock pulled them towards their bedroom.

.~.

_Later_

They had finally consummated their relationship, and it was everything that Spock had hoped it would be. They were bonded for life – the unbreakable link had formed, uniting their minds for all eternity. Of course, Jim wanted to celebrate the occasion with as much dignity and decorum as possible.

"I just had mind sex," Jim sang, as he danced around on the bed and pumped his hips. "And it fe-elt so good!"

Spock shook his head. Yet more proof that he had bonded himself to a rather illogical human. But he wouldn't have Jim any other way.

_The End_


End file.
